


Just Curious

by Greathornedowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greathornedowl/pseuds/Greathornedowl
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi accidentally catch Kenma and Kuroo getting sexy at training camp, and it makes them curious.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 23
Kudos: 209
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is a continuation of this incredible doujin:  
> http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/haikyu_dj_jealous/
> 
> Basically Bokuto and Akaashi catch Kenma and Kuroo having sex at training camp. And Bokuto becomes curious about sex with a guy. The original doujin ends on kind-of a cliffhanger and gives us no Bokuaka smut and I just couldn’t have that. So this is what I imagined happened afterwords!
> 
> This is my first EVER fic, please be gentle, I’m doing my best. All comments are welcome! Hope you like!

They stood, dumbfounded.

Kenma sank down on Kuroo’s hard cock and moaned.

From Bokuto and Akaashi’s spot at the door, they were just hidden enough that they hadn’t been noticed.

Frankly, Akaashi wasn’t surprised at all that Kuroo and Kenma were intimate, but Bokuto looked gobsmacked. Even still, Akaashi couldn’t look away. The sight was just so erotic. He wanted to pull his dick out and jerk off.

Panic rose in his throat at that disturbing thought.

“Wow, I can’t believe that huge cock can really fit up Kenma like that.” Bokuto whispered.

That effectively snapped Akaashi out of his thoughts.

“Come on, we shouldn’t be watching like this.” Akaashi hissed.

“But it’s.. kind of hot.. right?” Bokuto whispered back.

Akaashi’s neck prickled with heat.

Kenma was enthusiastically bouncing on Kuroo’s cock now, and by the look on Kuroo’s face, this was close to being over. Akaashi was about to suggest they leave again when Kenma moaned and splashed come on Kuroo’s chest.

Well, now Akaashi was transfixed. Kuroo let out a low, sexy groan and thrust into Kenma one last time before he threw his head back and came.

Akaashi grabbed a handful of Bokoto’s shirt and hauled them both out of there like his ass was on fire. 

“Dude, that was crazy! Kuroo and Kenma? I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Bokoto gushed.

That actually did surprise Akaashi. He wasn’t sure why, but he imagine Bokuto coming across way raunchier things on the internet.

“I still think we shouldn’t have stayed.” Akaashi bit.

Bokoto studied Akaashi’s face, his eyes slowly trailing down his chest.

“Hey.. have you ever done anything like that before? With another guy?”

Akaashi’s heart stopped.

“Obviously, I haven’t.” He huffed, cheeks flaming.

Bokoto grinned, his eyes brimming with childlike curiosity. The unspoken question hung between them.

“Well, then.”

“No!” Akaashi sputtered, “absolutely not! We are not trying that.”

“But come on! I wouldn’t do that with anyone else!” Bokoto threw his arms up.

Akaashi felt himself turn beet red.

Bokoto slowly lowered his arms and gave Akashi a smile so soft and sexy that Akaashi almost screamed. In truth, he had given this wayyy more thought than he would ever admit. 

“Please? I’ll go slow.” Bokuto said softly, “Aren’t you curious?”

Yes.

“No” Akaashi huffed instead.

“Come on!” Bokoto burst in his usual enthusiasm. “I’ll do a bunch of research and when you come over to study we’ll try it.” His smile was full of hope.

Akaashi blew out a breath, hating how much his own body was definitely curious about this too.

“Fine.. but this is a bad idea.” he whispered. Which of course, Bokuto recognized as a  yes and whooped. 

“Hell yeah!” He yelled and lifted Akaashi in a huge bear hug.

Fuck, what were they getting themselves into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuaka Smut!! NSFW.

_ I should turn around right now_ , Akaashi thought as they approached Bokuto’s door. But curiosity and overwhelming lust made him put one foot in front of the other. And now they were in Bokuto’s room. 

Alone.

They had been alone together in this room at least a million times, but never like this. Never with a tension so thick that Akaashi thought he would suffocate on it.

Akaashi put down his backpack and looked everywhere except Bokuto.

“I’m.. uh.. I’m already hard.” Bokuto said suddenly.

On cue, Akaashi’s eyes dropped to the enormous tent in Bokuto’s basketball shorts. And now, despite his nervousness, Akaashi felt his cock perk up at the sight.

Bokuto got close, too close, and tilted Akaashi’s head up slightly.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_.

Akaashi’s eyes dipped down to his full mouth. I want this, he confessed to himself. And just as the thought crossed his mind, Bokuto’s mouth was on his.

They both groaned and Akaashi’s back was suddenly up against a wall as Bokuto’s hard body pressed up against him. And oh  _fuck_ , Bokoto’s hard cock was grinding up against his.

Too good. Too fucking good.

Akaashi speared his fingers through Bokoto’s messy hair. Bokoto was touching him everywhere. His rough hands grazing his nipples, before sliding down his body to cup his ass.

The room was hot, Akaashi wanted to be naked. He grabbed a fistful of Bokoto’s shirt and yanked it up. Bokoto took it the rest of the way off.

Wow, Akaashi had seen Bokuto shirtless before, but this was different. Bokoto’s muscular chest and hard abs looked mouthwatering. His biceps flexed as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside. 

He gave Akaashi a look filled with mischief, grabbing the hem of Akaashi’s shirt and yanking it off.

His face, his sexy face was slack with desire. The sight of it made Akaashi want to touch him, make him come hard all over himself, then do all of it again.

Bokuto was as anxious as Akaashi because immediately he shucked off his shorts along with his underwear.

Jesus Christ. Akaashi was shirtless in Bokuto’s room, while Bokuto was naked and hard.

Akaashi’s hands shook as he unfastened his own jeans and pulled them down.

“I knew you’d be big.” Bokoto breathed.

Akaashi almost laughed, because Bokuto’s cock was fucking enormous. 

Bokuto crowded him up against the wall again and wrapped his big hand around both of their cocks.

“Oh fuck.. wow..” Akaashi panted as Bokuto thumbed his slit, spreading pre cum before jerking them both.

Bokuto groaned. 

“That feels so fucking good.” Bokuto’s husky, horny voice made a shiver run down Akashi’s spine. “I wanna...”

“Yes. Yes to anything you fucking want.” Akaashi whimpered as Bokuto enthusiastically worked their cocks.

Bokuto nodded andsank to his knees. 

Holy shit. 

He couldn’t be planning to—

Akaashi threw his head back against the wall and practically whimpered as Bokuto’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

Akaashi grit his teeth to not instantly come down Bokuto’s throat. Bokuto was undeterred, taking him surprisingly deep and tonguing the underside of his cock.

Jesus, had he been practicing or something? He swallowed Akaashi down and wrapped his fist around the base and squeezed.

“I’m gonna explode all over you if you keep this up.” Akaashi warned.

“Sounds fucking hot.” Bokuto mumbled as he teased the underside of Akaashi’s cock again with his tongue. He looked up at Akaashi and raised an eyebrow, “But you don’t want to come like this, right?”

Jesus, even on his knees, Bokuto was in charge.

“You want to try the real deal. You want this.” Bokuto’s hand trailed down his own abs and gripped his huge cock.

“Yes.” Akaashi confessed.

Bokoto released him and rose up to standing.

His sexy muscles flexed and rippled. Akaashi was transfixed. He wanted to see those muscles straining, biceps bulging as Bokuto grabbed the headboard and pounded him.

This was why this was a bad idea. 

Bokuto was tossing Akaashi onto the bed easily. 

“I want you like this” He crawled between Akaashi’s legs as Akaashi sprawled on his back. “I want to watch you come.”

Akaashi flushed to his hairline. He took a deep, steadying breath.

“Just... go slow.”

Bokoto nodded and reached for lube. He looked so excited that Akaashi felt his heart flutter. He promptly ignored that feeling. The last thing he needed was to twist this... curiosity.. into something it wasn’t.

Bokuto worked one thick, slick finger into Akaashi’s entrance and Akaashi’s breath hitched.

It didn’t feel bad, actually, just strange. Bokuto watched his face and grinned. “Can you take another?”

Faced with a challenge, Akaashi nodded confidently. 

Bokuto added a finger and now Akaashi groaned. Two thick fingers tunneled in and out of him. The burn was uncomfortable and he was about to tell Bokuto to slow down, but Bokuto chose that moment to curl his fingers.

“Holy fuck!” Akaashi gasped as lightning raced up his spine.

Holy shit that felt good. Toe-curling good.

His back arched as Bokuto did it again. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Bokuto purred in a low voice that had Akaashi’s cock twitching, aching to come.

“I’m gonna fucking come, Bokuto.” Akaashi panted.

Bokuto removed his fingers. 

“Want the whole thing?” He teased.

“Yes!” Akaashi whimpered.

Bokuto was quick, rolling a condom on and slicking his cock with lube.

Akaashi blushed for some reason, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it before Bokuto was lining himself up and thrusting in.

They both groaned loudly into the empty room.

Bokuto did another slow, deep thrust. And another. Then he adjusted his hips and thrust in again-

“Ah fuck!” Akaashi gasped as Bokuto’s cock brushed up against that spot that his fingers had curled in earlier. 

“Feel good?” Bokuto winked.

Akaashi was breathless. 

_Okay, so that’s my prostate_. He knew it from hours of frantic googling once they had gotten home from training camp. But nothing could’ve prepared him for how it felt.

Hell, he’d even tried finding it himself with his fingers. He had managed to sort of brush up against it. But nothing like this. God, leave it to Bokuto to be as good with his cock as he was with a volleyball. Better even.

Lightning raced up Akaashi’s spine as Bokuto hit that spot again and again.

“I— fuck!” Akaashi gasped. “Bokuto—“

He reached down to grab his dick as ribbons of come shot up his chest. 

Bokuto’s eyes went wide above him, his jaw slack, then he was coming.

Holy shit. If Akaashi hadn’t already ejaculated his brains out, he would’ve come again. Bokuto coming was the hottest thing he had ever fucking seen. 

“Goddamn, Akaashi.” Bokuto panted, “I think that’s the hardest I ever came in my life.”

Akaashi was too breathless to respond. He nodded weakly.

Bokuto leaned over, his lips ghosting over Akaashi’s, his tongue trailing out to lick Akaashi’s swollen lips.

The look he gave Akaashi was scorching hot.

“We’re doing that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I don’t have a beta reader so sorry for any errors. Please let me know what you guys like to see and I’ll try to incorporate it!  
> Twitter: @greathornedowl5


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good party! A little underage drinking (18).

The week passed by in a flurry of exams and volleyball practice. Akaashi was still mildly freaking out at Bokuto’s words. _We’re doing that again_. They had echoed in his head for days. But, so far, things had gone back to normal. Bokuto was still his enthusiastic self, just as loud and happy as ever. They hadn’t.. done anything since their “study session” on Tuesday. 

By Friday, Akaashi felt almost completely recovered.  _ This is good,  _ He told himself _. It was just fleeting curiosity. No need to overthink it. _

He was almost home free, until one of their classmates announced he’d be throwing a party that night. 

Bokuto loved parties. When you had as much restless, chaotic energy as him, it made perfect sense. Akaashi almost said no, he _wanted_ to say no, but then Bokuto gave him that hopeful look that always made Akaashi fold like a cheap deck of cards.

And thus, hours later they were arriving at a party . 

Bokuto needed no encouragement to immediately start pounding whatever drink made it into his hand first. And it was less than five minutes before he was being pulled off in the direction of a beer pong game or something.

Akaashi hung back, enjoying that It was warm enough to be comfortable outdoors. A few acquaintances from Nekoma called his name. He chatted casually until he saw a distinct case of bed head. Despite all mental preparation for this exact scenario, Akaashi still couldn’t stop his eyes from bugging out when he saw Kuroo. 

Kuroo’s presence held a certain weight now, because not only had Akaashi seen him having sex with a guy, but also  _ had sex with a guy  _ as a direct result. That type of thing really changes how you see a person.

Akaashi played it off until he saw Kenma. Something about Kenma’s bored stare seemed like it could see right through Akaashi. But Akaashi was no rookie to completely hiding his thoughts, so he greeted them both casually. 

Despite not wanting to come, Akaashi had to admit this was a really good party. The house was huge and everyone looked like they were having a great time.

He wandered around from group to group for half an hour, then decided to check on Bokuto.

By the time he found the man in question, Bokuto was down to his underwear in a game of strip poker.

Akaashi bit his lip not to laugh, and averted his eyes. Damn it was hard not to admire the physique that he had worshipped with his tongue on Tuesday.

“AGAAASHI!” Drunk Bokuto hollered.

Akaashi sighed and went to the rescue.

“Do you even know how to play poker?” Akaashi teased.

“I swear I played once.” Bokuto said confidently.

Which Akaashi actually believed. But poker was not the type of game you mastered by playing once.

Akaashi just smiled.

Bokuto’s expression lit up, his grin stretching wide on his face as he looked at Akaashi’s face.

“Think you can win my clothes back?” He asked softly, golden eyes staring at Akaashi with unmasked adoration.

“Yeah.. I-I think so.” Akaashi croaked, the air was suddenly overwhelmingly thick.

_ Don’t read into it _ , Akaashi chastised himself.  _ Bokuto is always a loving drunk. _

A few rounds in, Akaashi did manage to win back some of Bokuto’s clothes. Bokuto’s jeans, belt, socks, and shoes were all back. Leaving Bokuto shirtless and sexy like he was supposed to be standing in front of an Abercrombie.

Which must’ve distracted Akaashi, because he lost the next round. Bokuto groaned and reached for his belt again,but Akaashi stopped him.

“It’s okay, we’ll be even.” He grinned, peeling off his own shirt.

With Akaashi’s winning streak broken, they decided to call it quits before they both ended up leaving the party naked.

They weren’t the only shirtless guys (or girls) at the party, but Akaashi couldn’t keep his eyes off of Bokuto’s muscular back.

And Bokuto, drunk and oblivious, kept eyeing the V line of Akaashi’s abs hungrily. Akaashi flushed under his gaze.  _ He probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it _ _,_ Akaashi thought, willing the fluttering in his chest to go away.

This was getting out of hand. Akaashi was about to say something when he realized they were standing in the woods outside the party. Holy shit, when had they wandered out here? 

_ A  lot can slip past you when you’re trying not to drool over your best friend’s big muscles _ , the mocking voice in Akaashi’s head answered for him.  


Okay, time to turn his brain off.

“Bokuto, why are we—?”

Bokuto’s fingers hooked Akaashi’s belt loops and pulled him forward until he was pressed against the warm skin of Bokuto’s chest.

“Akaashi, can I kiss you?” He whispered, only a breath away from Akaashi’s lips.

His heart hammered in his chest at Bokuto’s closeness. At the heat of his body.

“I- yes..” Akaashi stuttered. 

Bokuto’s teeth caught Akaashi’s bottom lip and bit down. Oh fuck, that felt good. Bokuto’s body felt warm, and firm, and.... oh man, Akaashi was hard. 

Bokuto chuckled, pressing his own rigid erection up against Akaashi’s.

“Glad it’s not just me.” he whispered against his lips.

Then his hot tongue was in Akaashi’s mouth. And Akaashi wasn’t protesting, he was kissing him back far too eagerly.

They made out messily. Akaashi’s back pressed into the thick trunk of a tree. Which should’ve been abrasive against his naked back, but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop making out with his best friend. His fingers speared through Bokuto’s messy hair. 

Strong arms hoisted him up so that he had no choice but to wrap his legs around Bokuto’s hips.

“I wanna fuck you like this” Bokuto panted, “up against a wall”

A frustrated noise rose up in Akaashi’s chest. Bokuto always said the most reckless things.

“You can have me however you want.” Akaashi blurted.

“Yeah?” Bokuto grinned. 

Oh no, it was back. That soft, sexy smile that made Akaashi weak.

“Yeah” Akaashi whispered. 

“Well” Bokuto ran his hot tongue down Akaashi’s neck, “there’s other stuff I wanna try too.”

“There is?” Akaashi bit his lip to keep from moaning as Bokuto ground his hips up against Akaashi’s. Slowly rocking into him. 

“It’s all I could think about since you left... that look on your face when you came all over yourself because of me.”

That filthy thought had heat rising in Akaashi’s cheeks.

“I’m still curious.” Bokuto whispered hotly against his neck. 

A shiver ran down Akaashi’s spine.

“Well, ahh, we can’t leave you all curious can we?” Akaashi teased lightly, his voice still quivering as Bokuto’s body rolled sensually up against his naked torso.

“Come on!” Bokuto grinned. And pulled on Akaashi’s hand until they were out of the woods and skirting around the house.

_ Here I go, about to dig myself deeper into this hole _ _,_ Akaashi thought as they made their way off the property and onto the street.

They passed a couple making out, and it was only when they were almost completely home free that Akaashi noticed who it was.

Kuroo and Kenma.

Kuroo pulled back and locked eyes with Akaashi. His lips tilted up into a cocky smirk. 

Well, Akaashi could now add _that_ to his growing list of concerns, because now he understood for a fact: Kuroo and Kenma  _ knew _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOKUAKA FOR LIFE OMG. Btw send me any prompts/scenes/requests you guys wanna see in this. I’m doing this pretty freeform so it’s all very flexible :) I’m having so much fun writing this stuff, I hope you guys like


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd back to the porn :D you know why I’m here

“Unfff! Harder!.... oh fuckkk” Akaashi panted as Bokuto’s pounded him from behind. Bokuto reached around and wrapped his big hand around Akaashi’s leaking cock and started jerking him.

“Fuck!” Akaashi moaned.

It felt too good. 

It had been a  _ month _ since they let curiosity get the best of them... and they hadn’t been able to stop since. 

These study sessions actually used to be pretty productive. Especially with Akaashi keeping Bokuto in line. But now? They couldn’t keep up the ruse of “studying” for 5 minutes before it turned into hot, loud sex.

God, Bokuto was good with his cock.

“Goddamn baby, you look so good taking my dick like that.” Bokoto whispered against Akaashi’s neck. “I can’t get enough of you.”

_ That _ was the other thing. Bokuto would whisper affections in Akaashi’s ear that made it hard not to completely hand his heart over.

In truth, he probably already had.

“Take it, it’s yours” Akaashi panted.

Bokuto chuckled against his hot skin, his hand still working Akaashi shaft as his hips thrusted at an unforgiving pace.

“You gonna come good?” Bokuto growled.

“Yes!” Akaashi moaned.

Once Bokuto started getting bossy, Akaashi knew he was a goner. He blew his load all over Bokuto’s hand as Bokuto groaned behind him and came all over Akaashi’s ass and back.

They had used condoms the first time. But they quickly gave up any preamble that they were having sex with anyone else. And they got tested every year at the team physicals.

Which meant Akaashi felt come dripping down the corded muscles of his back in a sensation so erotic that he shuddered.

He was still boneless from his orgasm as Bokuto shoved him into the shower and turned on the water.

Oh man, seeing hot water dripping down Bokuto’s sexy muscles was a special kind of torture. Bokuto pushed him up against the wall and grazed his teeth on Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi let his head fall back against the tile wall and moaned.

“Beautiful” Bokuto breathed. 

Akaashi’s heart fluttered. Man, he had to put an end to this. Falling for someone like Bokuto was not a good idea.

Plus, they were friends right? Just friends. Friends who got curious. It happens.

When Bokuto’s hands started wandering on Akaashi’s body, all coherent thought evaporated. 

_It’s okay, just one more time, and we’ll go back to being friends who aren’t curious anymore_. Akaashi told himself firmly.

And when Bokuto kissed his lips, sweet and sensual, Akaashi knew he was just lying to himself. It was wayyyy to late to go back to being friends.

What on earth was he gonna do about this now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm Bokuaka smut


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to post this! My brain has been EMPTY for WEEKS now so thank god for the Haikyuu new season premier finally bring BOKUAKA inspo back into my life!!

It was Monday again and Akaashi felt restless. Today they had a practice match with Nekoma, a fact that held a weird weight to it, since Nekoma had been the catalyst for this whole thing in the first place.

The look in Kenma and Kuroo’s eyes the night of that party still sent a shiver down Akaashi’s spine. They couldn’t _know_ know, could they? 

Whatever, even if they did, Akaashi and Bokuto had literally seen them fucking, so if anything, they were even.

Akaashi shoved the thought away. He had more immediate concerns, like the semi in his shorts right now, threatening to become a full-blown erection.

There was a lot that he hadn’t been expecting once he and Bokuto started fucking. But one thing he had _especially_ _not_ been expecting was how this whole fiasco had turned volleyball into something erotic for him. 

It was absolutely ridiculous.

Bokuto’s Jersey had been tight since they met, but now that Akaashi had worshipped the skin underneath it with his tongue, he couldn’t unglue his eyeballs from the stretching fabric. 

Bokuto was just so... masculine. Akaashi was hopeless.

So yeah, jerking off before practice was now a routine.

But luckily, one thing hadn’t changed. Tossing to Bokuto was still exhilarating. Akaashi couldn’t help the flutter in his chest each time Bokuto showed off his athleticism. That was a particular train of thought that Akaashi had been avoiding for a while now. It was nothing, honestly. Just a... _crush_. Hardly anything to get worked up over.

Akaashi walked along theside of the gym, glancing down at his shorts. Nekoma would be here in half an hour, and Fukurodani didn’t need to start warm ups until Nekoma arrived, so he should probably take care of himself now.

He was nearly at the bathrooms before he was being violently yanked into a supply closet.

An avalanche of sports equipment hit the floor as Bokuto pressed Akaashi against what little free wall space their was. 

Akaashi didn’t even protest, just ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair as they made out. Soft lips moved against his, overwhelming his senses until there was nothing but but Bokuto.

This wasn’t the main supply closet, thank God, but they still had to be quiet. 

The thought barely registered as Akaashi sank to his knees, pulling Bokuto’s shorts down enough to release his enormous erection. Akaashi wasn’t shy anymore, he worshipped Bokuto’s dick. Licking over the tip and swallowing him down as deep as it could go. 

Bokuto bit his knuckle to muffle his moan. 

“Getting way too good at that ‘Kaashi. Keep taking me deep like that and you’re gonna make me blow early.”

Akaashi took it as a personal challenge and fisted Bokuto’s shaft, sucking him down until Bokuto shot down his throat.

Akaashi swallowed, telling himself it was a precautionary measure, better to not leave any mess behind. But really, Akaashi just found it fucking hot. He wanted every moan, every thrust, every orgasm that Bokuto could give him. After all, they had to stop at some point, and who the hell knew when _that_ was?

The thought made Akaashi feel things he definitely didn’t want to dwell on. And luckily he didn’t have to, because Bokuto was pulling him up and turning him around so quickly that Akaashi had to press his hands against the wall for support. Bokuto ground his hips up against Akaashi’s ass, rolling them lusciously. His big hands snaked around to Akaashi’s front, sinking into his shorts and pulling out his erection. A hand reached up to Akaashi’s face and two calloused fingers teased his lips. 

“Get em wet.” Bokuto commanded and Akaashi shivered. He loved it when Bokuto got bossy. 

Akaashi’s tongue trailed out, barely licking. Then he kissed Bokuto’s fingers softly.

Purposefully teasing Bokuto when he was in bossy mode was a sure fire way to make him lose control, another fetish that Akaashi hadn’t meant to unlock, but did.

Bokuto made a frustrated noise and shoved his fingers in Akaashi’s mouth.

“Get em wet or it’ll be my dick in your ass instead of my fingers, and you’ll have to set for me with come dripping down your thighs.” Bokuto whispered hotly against his neck.

The distant sound of gym doors opening reverberated through the thin walls. 

“Better hurry, we’ll be missed soon.” Bokuto teased.

Akaashi slicked Bokuto’s fingers with spit and Bokuto wasted no time trailing them down Akaashi’s crack before thrusting both inside.

“Mmmmph!” Akaashi bit his lip to suppress his moan. Bokuto’s other hand started jerking him off at a fast pace. Bokuto had become Akaashi’s sweet spot expert in their time together, so now he was teasing his prostate and running his fingers over the sensitive glands on his dick until Akaashi wasn’t sure he could be quiet.

“Come Keiji.” Bokuto panted against his neck.

And of course, Akaashi came all over Bokuto’s hand at his command. For Bokuto, his body would do anything. It didn’t matter if Bokuto wanted a suck, a fuck, or a toss. Akaashi’s body was all too eager to oblige.

Akaashi’s head fell back, resting against Bokuto’s shoulder as they panted.

“I needed that” Akaashi whispered.

“Mmmmm you were horny for me Akaashi?” Bokuto teased.

“Always.” The word fell out of Akaashi’s mouth before he could stop it.

Oh... oh no..

“Good” Bokuto mumbled into his ear. “I’d fuck you all day if I could.”

_Calm down, Keiji, calm down._

“Me too.” Akaashi confessed.

Bokuto ran his teeth other Akaashi’s ear, before leaning down to whisper, “Sleep over tonight.” 

“What?”

“You heard me, sleep over. Tell your family we have an early practice tomorrow or something. You know my mom sleeps like the dead. We could fuck all night long.” Bokuto was using that voice that Akaashi had a very hard time saying no to.

Oh man, all night fucking Bokuto. Kissing him. Sleeping in the same bed, all pressed up against him.

“I don’t think that’s a good—“ Akaashi started.

“Please say yes.” Bokuto nipped his neck.

Akaashi whimpered. It was no use, when it came to Bokuto he was weak.

“Yes.” Akaashi whispered.

Akaashi practically felt the bolt of happiness that skated up Bokuto’s body. Bokuto turned him around to face him and  smiled. 

Akaashi’s heart stopped. And _there_ was the daily reminder that he was totally in love with Bokuto. 

They situated themselves and Akaashi tried his best to get his face to cool down. He needed to get a grip. Bokuto was his best friend and fuck buddy, and though he was ridiculously affectionate, Akaashi couldn’t let that go to his head. Bokuto was enthusiastic with everyone, it was just his personality. Akaashi moved to open the door when it suddenly swung open.

Akaashi blinked at the sudden brightness of the gym lights as a tall shadow stood against the doorway, long arms crossed over his chest.

“I fucking knew it.” Kuroo smirked.


End file.
